


Pumpkin Carving

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Kinda subpar, idk. I know I rushed the ending. I just felt like writing something and I'm tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda subpar, idk. I know I rushed the ending. I just felt like writing something and I'm tired.

It's seven in the morning on October twentieth, when Wade comes banging into the house, startling Peter awake. He hears a pair of solid thunks as Wade sets something down on the kitchen table, and he warily looks at the bedroom door. Wade doesn't have the best track record of showing up with random shit on tow. A few of the more memorable being:

1\. A King Cobra. (Peter still has no clue where he got it. Thankfully they didn't keep it.)

2\. A box full of grenades.

3\. A breast implant. (Only one, and Wade assured him that it has never been inside anyone.)

 

Peter sits up and stretches, before shuffling into the kitchen. Sitting on the table are two large pumpkins, and Wade is rummaging around in the knife drawer.

 

He spins around when he hears Peter come in. "You're awake! So I was thinking, it's really close to Halloween, and what better way to celebrate then by carving pumpkins?"

 

Peter blinks. "That sounds great, except I have no idea how to carve a pumpkin."

 

Wade gapes. "How do you not know how to carve a pumpkin?!"

 

Peter shrugs. "I don't know, I haven't done it since I was eight?"

 

Wade shakes his head solemnly. "That is a damn tragedy. Alright hang on, do we have any newspaper?"

 

Peter smiles and shakes his head. "Umm, there's probably some in the cabinet under the counter."

 

They get the floor covered in newspaper and the pumpkins set on top, and then Wade hands Peter a large knife.

 

"Alright, use this to cut the top off of your pumpkin."

 

Peter wants to protest that he knows the basics of how to carve a pumpkin, he's just not good at it, but it's seven something in the morning and he's honestly not sure if he's awake enough to do this without instructions.

 

They cut the tops off the pumpkins and set them aside, and then spend about twenty minutes trying to scoop all of the guts out. Peter's pretty sure they're going to be finding pumpkin seeds around the kitchen for awhile after this. After that's done, they get out the smaller carving knives that Wade bought.

 

"Alright, now the important part" Wade announces gleefully, already studying his pumpkin for ideas.

 

Peter grimaces. "You realize that this is going to look awful, right?" He motions towards his pumpkin with the knife he's holding.

 

"Aww, come on. It doesn't matter how good it looks!"

 

Peter snickers. "You say that now."

~

Awhile later their pumpkins are all finished, and Wade sets them on the kitchen table. "See, I went the classic route."

 

Peter snickers. "Is that Pamela Anderson?"

 

Wade nods. "Your pumpkin is adorable!" He grins.

 

Peter raises one eyebrow. "It's two triangle eyes, a triangle nose, and a wavy mouth."

 

"Nah, it's perfect."


End file.
